Ternyata Kamu
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Aku pun termenung mengingat semua itu. Oh tuhan… sungguh benar-benar membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Semua yang ku ingat tentangnya itu benar-benar kejadian yang konyol, gila bahkan membuat kami seperti ratu dan raja sehari di taman itu. Tuhan, apakah aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya? apakah dia masih seperti dulu yang lucu dengan kekonyolannya, senyumnya dan


**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

SAKURA POV

Aku pun termenung mengingat semua itu. Oh tuhan… sungguh benar-benar membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Semua yang ku ingat tentangnya itu benar-benar kejadian yang konyol, gila bahkan membuat kami seperti ratu dan raja sehari di taman itu. Tuhan, apakah aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya? apakah dia masih seperti dulu yang lucu dengan kekonyolannya, senyumnya dan tingkahnya yang selalu terbayang di fikiran ini? Apakah dia merasakan apa yang ku rasakan? Entahlah, toh aku juga gak tau sekarang dia dimSakura dan bagaimSakura!

Namaku Sakura haruno biasanya dipanggil Sakura. Umurku 18 tahun. Sekarang aku menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu universitas. Aku mengambil jurusan fakultas ekonomi di kampusku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan yang namanya menjadi mahasiswa. Terlintas di fikiranku apakah sama suasSakura waktu sma dengan kuliah, tapi kayaknya enggak deh soalnya kuliah itu kata kakakku lebih santai bahkan menyenangkan karena lebih banyak mendapatkan teman. Entahlah, aku juga gak tahu soalnya kan baru pertama kali jadi mahasiswa, jadi jalani dulu aja.

Setelah menjalani beberapa hari ospek di kampus, bagi aku gak ada yang menarik disini orangnya juga pada cuek semua, pokoknya bosen banget hari ini. Tapi, ada salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang secara gak sengaja aku kenal yaitu namanya Naruto. Secara gak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan dia di kantin. Cowok itu tinggi, putih, tapi yang bikin aku kesel tuh orang udah nabrak tapi gak minta maaf malah marahin aku. Sumpah, semula pengen tenangin fikiran malah ketemu sama tuh orang yang gak tau diri, tambah naik darah aku dibuatnya. Aku gak tau siapa tuh orang, yang aku tau kalau ketemu lagi sama tuh orang ingin aku kasih pelajaran tuh orang biar tau bagaimSakura cara jalan yang benar dan berbicara yang sopan.

Tak terasa pagi pun menjelang, suara burung pun berkicauan hingga membangunkanku dari mimpi yang indah malam tadi. Suara jam weker pun berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 06.00, aku pun langsung membereskan tempat tidur dan bergegas mandi. Lalu, aku pun langsung turun ke bawah untuk makan pagi, karena sudah ditunggu oleh tou-san, kaa-san dan Sasori Nii-san. Kemudian, aku pun langsung berangkat dengan Sasori Nii-san ke kampus.

Di perjalSakuran, aku pun sempat berfikir "semoga saja aku gak ketemu sama tuh orang lagi dan berharap hari ini hari keberuntunganku. "kamu kenapa dek, kok wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu. Kan hari ini hari pertama kamu kuliah, harusnya seneng dong adikku tersayang". Jawabku "gak apa-apa kok kak, Cuma berharap aja semoga gak ketemu lagi sama cowok yang gak tau diri itu". "udah lah an, gak usah difikirin lagi soal itu yang penting kamu harus rajin ya kuliahnya jangan kecewain kita". Jawabku "iya kakakku tersayang, pastinya itu" dengan wajah tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun sampai di kampus. Dengan semangatnya, aku pun langsung masuk ke kelas, tapi tiba-tiba kejadian itu pun terjadi lagi. Oh tuhan… mimpi apa coba aku semalam tiba-tiba tabrakan lagi sama tuh cowok.  
Sakura "aduh… kamu lagi, kenapa ya harus kamu lagi dan kamu lagi, kamu itu punya mata gak sih, kalo jalan itu liat-liat kenapa kok nabrak aku terus!". "ehh, maafin aku ya, aku gak sengaja tadi soalnya buru-buru". "ehh kamu, aku gak mau tau yaa gantiin baju aku yang basah ini". "kamu ini ribet banget sih, aku ini lagi buru-buru banget kamu malah bikin aku kesel, udah nanti aja aku ganti baju kamu gak usah khawatir deh Sakurak baru". "aku gak mau gantinya nanti, pokoknya harus sekarang, aku ini telat tau mau masuk kelas, emang aku Sakurak baru jadi masalah buat kamu, ayo cepat dong gak usah banyak alasan deh". "aduh… ini cewek ribet banget deh, ya udah ayo ikut aku kita ganti baju kamu". Akhirnya mereka pun langsung pergi ke toko baju di depan kampusnya.

Dengan hati yang sama-sama kesal, akhirnya aku pun langsung bergegas masuk ke kelas karena hari ini adalah hari pertama aku belajar, merasakan yang namanya kuliah, suasSakura yang baru dan teman yang baru, tapi semua itu gak semulus apa yang aku bayangkan karena ketika aku mau masuk ke kelas ternyata dosen udah masuk dan lagi menjelaskan tentang mata kuliah itu. Oh tuhan… apakah aku boleh masuk, ataukah?. Aku pun langsung mengetuk pintu dan berbicara dengan dosennya. Ternyata apa yang aku bayangkan itu ternyata benar-benar terjadi, aku gak boleh ikut belajar dan langsung disuruh keluar sampai mata kuliah bapak itu selesai. Serasa dilempari kertas mukaku karena malu di depan semua orang diusir oleh dosen, mSakura hari pertama aku kuliah sudah begini, bagaimSakura selanjutnya, oh tuhan… apes banget deh aku hari ini, semua ini gara-gara tuh cowok awas aja kalau ketemu nanti.

Di sisi lain, Naruto pun mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Sakura. Sakura pun langsung pergi ke kantin untuk menunggu sampai mata kuliah yang selanjutnya.

Aku pun bingung kenapa harus dia, dia dan dia lagi lama-lama ilfil tingkat dewa deh aku sama dia. Tuhan… kenapa harus ketemu orang seperti dia, yang nggak tau diri, nggak bertanggung jawab, semuanya deh. Ingin ku hempaskan semua benda-benda yang ada disini untuk meluapkan semua kekesalanku terhadapnya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. "Sabar, sabar, sabar Sakura, kamu disini itu untuk menuntut ilmu, buat keluarga bangga dan menggapai cita-cita kamu, masa gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini kamu udah nyerah, tetap semangat Sakura, Ucapku dalam hati". Tapi, kalau di lihat-lihat tuh orang mirip sama cowok yang suka sama aku dulu namanya Uzumaki Naruto, apakah dia orang yang aku cari selama ini, soalnya dia mirip banget apalagi sifat, tingkah lakunya dan ucapannya. Oh tuhan… apakah dia benar-benar Naruto ku dulu? Nggak deh, nggak mungkin itu Naruto, tapi kenapa dia begitu kasar, nggak mungkin ahh aku nggak percaya itu dia.

Hari berganti hari, aku pun mulai semangat dengan suasSakura yang baru di kampusku, belajar bersama teman baru dan mengikuti beberapa kegiatan di kampus. Tak begitu banyak orang ku kenal di kampus, tetapi aku mempunyai teman akrab yang bernama Angga dan Kerin. Setiap harinya kami selalu bertiga, kemSakura pun aku pergi pasti disitu ada mereka berdua. Ternyata orang yang buat aku paling ilfill di dunia ini adalah seorang cover boy di kampus. Denger-denger, dia itu cowok yang paling digemari di kampus kerena ketampSakurannya, gayanya dan bahkan dia juga Ketua Organisasi di kampus.

"Aduh, apa sih spesialnya tuh cowok sampai semua cewek di kampus ini menggilainya, padahal biasa-biasa aja tuh cowok gak ada yang menarik". "kamu sih yang nggak tau an, dia itu ganteeeng banget tau, mSakura nih katanya dia belum pernah pacaran masih mau nungguin cinta masa kecilnya". "udah, udah gak usah dibahas, siapa pun dia gue gak peduli deh" Jawabku.  
"Hei, aku pulang duluan ya ngga". "iya An, hai-hati ya di jalan". Aku pun langsung membuka pintu mobilku, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya dan ternyata itu cowok gila.  
"ada apa kamu ngehalangin aku pulang?", Tanyaku. "hei, aku Uzumaki Naruto, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi antara kita belakangan ini", sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun terkejut dan terdiam seperti patung yang tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, detak jantungku pun terhenti sejenak, badanku pun terasa dingin, oh tuhan… Uzumaki Naruto? Apakah benar dia Uzumaki Naruto cowok yang dulu pernah suka sama aku, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenali aku, apa dia sudah lupa karena dulu aku sempat menolaknya? Sungguh benar-benar membuat pikiranku kacau. "hei, hei, kenapa gak dijawab?", Tanya Naruto. "ehhh… iya, namaku Sakura Haruno, nama kamu Narutoya Saputra, iya deh aku maafin, tapi lain kali jangan lagi seperti itu, mSakura kamu kemarin itu kasar sekali sama aku", Jawabku. "Sakura haruno kah? Iya, maafin deh sikap aku kemarin soalnya buru-buru banget kemarin itu, sepertinya kita pernah kenal karena aku dulu pernah suka sama cewek namanya persis banget sama sepertimu". "Naruto? Kok kita bisa sama ya, nama kamu juga sama seperti cowok yang suka sama aku dulu", Jawabku. "kok bisa ya, atau jangan-jangan kamu beneran cewek yang aku suka dulu? Sepertinya kita harus bicara deh".

Naruto pun langsung mengajak Sakura pergi ke sebuah tempat sambil makan siang. Tak terasa waktu pun hampir menunjukkan jam 16.00 WIB, udah sejam lebih mereka bercerita panjang lebar dengan tertawa canda. Ternyata tak disangka-sangka mereka adalah teman yang udah lama gak ketemu.

"gue nggak nyangka deh, ternyata kamu itu adalah Sakura yang super galak sekarang udah berubah menjadi wanita yang lebih cantik dan bijaksSakura walaupun galakknya masih ada". "hahaha, bisa aja deh kamu dit, aku gak gitu-gitu amat deh, kamu juga udah berubah yang semula Sakurak paling culun sekarang jadi Sakurak cover boy, benar-benar beda banget deh kamu yang sekarang". Mereka pun saling memuji masing-masing sambil tertawa canda.

"An, gue mau tanya sama kamu tentang kita dulu, aku tau waktu itu kita masih kecil gue juga maklum kok alasan kamu kemarin, tapi gue mau jujur sama kamu sampai sekarang aku belum yang ngerasain namanya pacaran walaupun di kampus banyak cinta yang datang kepadaku, tapi hati ini masih menunggu janji seseorang yaitu kamu". "ehm, kenapa begitu dit?". "karena aku masih menunggumu Sakura, bagiku kamu itu malaikat kecil yang paling aku sayangi sampai sekarang", Jawabnya. Sakura pun terdiam sejenak dan bingung harus menjawab apa, karena tak disangka dia tidak sia-sia menunggu cinta yang selama ini dia pendam dan ternyata dia pun begitu terhadapnya. Betapa senangnya hati Sakura mendengar Naruto mengucapkan itu. "iya Naruto, ya udah aku pulang dulu ya udah sore nanti dicari oleh keluargaku" dengan wajah tersenyum. Naruto pun binggung kenapa Sakura gak menjawab pertanyaan tadi, tapi ya sudahlah yang penting aku sudah ngungkapin semuanya sama dia.

Di perjalSakuran Sakura pun senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, di sisi lain Naruto pulang dengan wajah yang begitu murung dan bimbang karena sikap dingin dari Sakura tadi. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura pun langsung masuk ke rumah dengan wajah yang begitu gembira hingga semua orang yang ada di rumah heran dibuatnya.

Pagi pun menjelang, terdengar suara burung yang indah, dengan hembusan angin yang begitu sejuk, bunga dan rumput pun bergoyang ria diterjang hembusan angin dan membangunkanku dari tidur yang begitu nyenyak. Aku pun langsung bangun dan berangkat dengan tou-san karena hari ini aku gak membawa mobil. Masih membekas di hati dengan perkataan Naruto sore itu, fikiranku kembali terbayang dengan masa lalu yang kami lewati dulu begitu indah dan lucunya sampai membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri di dalam mobil. "nak, kamu kenapa kok senyum-senyum sendiri begitu". "gak apa-apa kok pa, Cuma lagi seneng aja hari ini", Jawabku.

Tak terasa aku pun sudah sampai di kampus. Aku pun langsung berpamitan dengan tou-san. Lalu, ketika masuk ke kampus yang aku cari itu Naruto, tapi setelah aku cari dan bertanya-tanya ternyata gak ada yang melihatnya. "aduh, kemSakura tuh orang ya dicariin malah gak ada, giliran gak dicari ketemu terus, dasar aneh", Ucapku dalam hati. Semua Sakurak pun berlarian ke ruang aula katanya ada kejutan yang spesial. Aku males banget ngelihat yang begituan, tetapi tiba-tiba aku ditarik oleh Angga dan Kerin untuk melihat semua itu di aula, dengan terpaksa aku pun ikut dengan mereka.

Tak disangka-sangka kejutan yang dimaksud itu adalah untuk aku. Aku pun terkejut bukan kepalang dengan semua yang direncSakurakan oleh Naruto. Semua orang pun tertuju pada Aku dan Naruto. Semua ini seperti mimpi, dengan suasSakura dan pandangan yang begitu indah.

"perhatian kepada semuanya, gue Naruto berdiri disini mau ngasih tau kepada kalian semua, gue mau ngungkapin semua perasaan yang selama ini gue pendem dari dulu sampai sekarang kepada cewek yang gue cinta dan sayang dan selama ini gue tungguin dan akhirnya takdir berpihak kepadaku ternyata kami dipertemukan lagi secara gak sengaja di kampus ini walaupun pertemuannya sedikit nggak enak, tetapi dari situlah aku bisa tahu kalau dia adalah malaikat kecil yang aku cari selama ini yaitu Sakura haruno. Sakura yang kamu harus tau aku disini selalu menunggumu, walaupun waktu memaksa kita untuk berpisah tetapi ternyata takdir pun mempertemukan kembali kita disini. Perasaan ini masih sama seperti yang dulu karena kamu tetap malaikat kecil yang cantik di hati aku. Aku ada sebuah lagu untuk kamu dan ini akan membuktikan kepadamu kalau aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu. "Masih disini menunggumu berharap kau akan memikirkanku, masih disini menantimu, menanti jawaban atas cintaku, masih disini menunggumu berharap cinta kita kan bersatu" Lirik Lagu Ungu. "Sakura, maukah kamu terima cintaku yang selama ini aku tunggu?". Sakura pun terkejut dan terpesona dengan nyanyian dan ungkapan dari Naruto mSakura di hadapan semua orang, dia pun kembali mengingatkan ke masa lalu, bagai putri dan raja sehari aku dan dia disini di tengah orang banyak. Jantungku pun berdegup kencang tak henti-henti seperti kereta api yang melaju cepatnya, mulutku pun terdiam dan bingung entah mimpi atau khayalan belaka yang kurasakan sekarang, tetapi ini lah kenyataan yang begitu membuatku bahagia setengah mati, orang yang selama ini aku cari bahkan ku tunggu-tunggu ternyata ada di depanku dan menyatakan semua perasaan di hadapan semua orang. Oh tuhan… terima kasih karena kau telah mempertemukan kami kembali. Dengan lantangnya, aku pun langsung menjawabnya "Naruto, iya aku terima cinta kamu", Jawabku.  
Naruto pun terharu dan bahagia akhirnya orang yang dicintainya itu menerimanya. Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan dan turut senang dengan kebahagian Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung memeluk dan berbisik di telinga Sakura "Terima Kasih Karena Kau Mencintaiku Sayang".

END

Maaf Bila gaje fanfic nya,,,,,,,, hehe


End file.
